The amazing world of Ocs
by Ilikecartoonsandzombies
Summary: Send in oc so they can join the amazing world of gumball
1. Chapter 1

Hi its me again and I'm doing anther oc story but this time for the amazing world of gumball so send in an oc and join gumball and Darwin on adventures heres the list

Name:

Age:

Species:

Background:

Personality:

Appeance:

Family:

Friends:

Enimes:

Crushs:

For example my oc

Name: Alex Nicole's last name (he is her newphew)

Age:14

Species:cat

Background:He is the newphew and cousin of the watterson family,he is the son of Nicole's brother and he has to live with the watterson because his dad is in the army and his mom is dead

Personality:he is happy go lucky kid he's a bit smarter than anais,he is smart,nice loyal to friends he also acts like gumball from time to time

Apperince:he looks like gumball except he is orange and taller and wears glasses

Family:the wattersons he is the nephew of Nicole and Richard and is the cousin of gumball dawin and anias(he is her favorite cousin)

Freinds:all of gumballs and Dawins

Enimes:Tina and Tobias

Crushs:none at the moment


	2. Chapter 2 a question

Should I do first person or third? That is all and I'm starting on chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3 the cousin

A/n:I don't own the amazing world of gumball sorry if it's bad also I changed my oc history nicole and his mom were twins.

The cousin

It was a abnormal day in the watterson house hold,it was clean and the family was waiting for a special visitor alex Nicole's nephew. The reason was his mom died in a car wreck and his dad is Serving in the millatary and with nobody to take care of him Nicole offerd to take him in and here we are.a cab pulled up and nicole and anias were waiting outside for alex as he got out of the cab and got his luggage as soon he set it down.

anias ran up to him and jumped while saying "Alex your here". He caught her and said "hey anais how's my favorite little cuz doing" with a grin."you know me living with nethadrals"anias said chuckling."well their closer to great apes"Alex as he said that though the window gumball and Richard were fighting over a banana while pounding on their chests (in their underwear I might add)."wow I did't mean literaly"Alex said rasing an eyebrow."don't worry that happens all the time"anias said while rolling her eyes."so let's go inside"he said while puting anais down.

Alex went to the Front porch where niclole was waiting."hey aunt Nicole"Alex saI'd while hugging her."hey sweetie how you doing" Nicole asked."I'm doing ok considering" Alex repiled."ok let's go inside and let's eat" Nicole said walking in."ok" said hi to gumball Darwin and all started eating steak mashpotatos and bread and gumball were munching on the bread rolls one by one and gumball reached at the last breadroll and the both grabbed both realized it was the last breadroll.

Alex and gumball looked at each other with narrowing eyes."the last bread roll you know what this means" gumball said calmly."yeah i do" Alex replied with his eyes like camera rounded them slowly. All of the sudden a tumble weed went though the living room."we must Kung fo fight!" they yelled at each jumping at each other Alex had his leg in a kick while gumball was in a fist punch and in slow mo they came at each other." oh boy not again" anias sighed

-**TO BE** COUNTUIED-

a/n: I know I suck but how you likin it so far also I want them to dance to a song how would I do stop sending in so may wattersons also I haven't choosen yet so we still have to wait.


	4. Chapter 4 the cousin part 2

a/n:got more ocs sumbinterd I chose 1 and I'm not going to tell but there are still spots also sorry for not being on i have school now so now for our featured presentation.

alex landed his kick and knocked gumball on the ground. gumball got up and saw Alex charging at him but he was prepared for him. gumball jumped up and landed on Alex started to scratch his tried to block but he got hurt during the anais was searching for a knife "finally" she yelled as she got one and started slicing the bread brought it to the cats but they were in a walking in a circle holding kantanas while gumball was wearing a yellow and black jumpsuit while Alex had an Eyepatch."stop guys I came with a ridicules easy solution just split the breadroll"."ohh ok"they both said eating the slices.

"ok you kids go to bed you have school tommarow"Nicole they went to bed now for the next episode first day.

A/n im sorry for it being bad now I need to chose Ocs also Im thinking on making a zombie fanfic for a show that is all.


	5. Chapter 5 an update

Hey everyone it's me cartoonandzombies sorry I haven't updated in a while its because I haven't had the time to write a story (school) and I haven't chose some I only chose 3 out of 6 Oc' can I ask some one to make a girl crush for my I oc i know bit desperate,so with that said I start on thinking of them going to school for a it Will probably come out tomorrow or by next out(ps sorry for the misspelling)


	6. Chapter 6 an update again

hey there followers sorry I have'nt been updating i have been busy with school i will be updating weekly so check it out(starting next week)


End file.
